Visual impairment is generally understood as vision loss to such a degree as to be considered a signification limitation of visual capability. A visually-impaired individual may be “partially sighted,” “with low vision,” “legally blind,” or “totally blind,” depending upon the degree of visual impairment. Also, depending upon the degree of visual impairment, a visually-impaired individual may require additional support or tools to perform the activities of daily life.
For example, a visually-impaired individual may utilize tactile or auditory feedback tools to assist in the performing of activities of daily life. Such tools may include speech-synthesis systems and systems using braille displays. These and other tools have enabled the visually-impaired to more effectively use mainstream computer applications. The availability of assistive technology for the visually-impaired has been increasing, and there have been increasing efforts to further develop assistive technologies that enable the visually-impaired to more effectively access information available on computer systems.